


It’s Like The Parent Trap

by transrich



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Punk Beverly Marsh, Punk Richie Tozier, bev gives richie a nose piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transrich/pseuds/transrich
Summary: A response to an ask by studpuffin: “ Punk Richie let Bev pierce his nose/ear/both“
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458682
Kudos: 14





	It’s Like The Parent Trap

“Ow! Fuck, Bev! That hurt!”

“I haven’t touched you yet.” Richie huffed as Bev waved the needle in front of his face.

“Okay, well, it’s _going_ to.”

They had been hanging out after school at the arcade when Richie suddenly asked, “How badass would I look with a nose piercing?”

Bev replied, “ _Uber_ badass,” and half an hour later, they were sitting on Richie’s bed, The Vandals blasting away on his shitty boombox. Richie had watched with wide eyes as Bev sterilized the needle and cut up an apple. He was too scared to ask how many times she’d done this before. He didn’t know if he wanted the answer to be a lot or none, since none of the other Losers had piercings. Still, he trusted her to do this. They were best friends, and been through their fair share of stupid shit. This was tame in comparison.

“You’re really gonna stick that up my nose?” Richie grinned and reached for the apple, and she held it away from him, shaking her head in fond exasperation. 

“Just a little. I’m not _shoving_ it up there, dickwad. You ready or not?” Richie nodded, his heart suddenly racing, and Bev mirrored him. “Alright. Breathe, dude. You’re gonna be fine.” She pressed the apple to the inside of Richie’s nostril, laughing at his reaction. “Chill.” She took a deep breath. “Ready? One—” And with that, she pushed the needle through Richie’s nose. 

“Fuck! Fuck you, Bev, fuck!” Richie gagged when Bev pulled the needle back out and wiped the hole with rubbing alcohol before pushing in one of her earrings. “Fuck, that hurts like a motherfucker!”

Bev rolled her eyes. “Relax, it’s not that bad. Look at it. It looks uber badass, like I said.” She held up a hand mirror and Richie’s eyes went wide. He reached up and she smacked his hand away. “Don’t touch it!” 

Richie’s eyes were watering, but he could still see his new piercing in the mirror. “Fuck, you’re right. I do look uber badass.” He laughed. “This is awesome, Bev! Thank you so much, seriously.” 

“You’re welcome,” she said proudly, pushing back his curls on either side of his head. “Now, how ‘bout your ears?”


End file.
